Good For Nothing
by EllieMiror
Summary: Reiji thinks Shu is good for nothing. Shu reminds Reiji that he is still the oldest, whether Reiji thinks he deserves it or not. PWP. One-Shot. Crack. Rated M for intense smut. YAOI.


Reiji stepped into the living room. The mansion was quiet, and most of its inhabitants were sleeping. There was one person, however, besides Reiji, who was wide awake.

Shu opened one eye as the couch he was sprawled on shook. Reiji stood above him, glaring.

"What?" Shu asked, pulling out an earbud.

"You don't do anything. You are not fit to be the eldest. You sicken me. Get out of my sight."

Shu stood slowly, eyeing his brother. The dark-haired teen stood his ground, no emotions crossing his face.

Shu smirked as he stepped toward Reiji.

"I'm not fit to be eldest?" He chuckled.

"That's right. You don't do anything around here. You take no responsibilities. You're good for nothing except taking up space."

Shu suddenly grabbed Reiji by the throat and slammed him into the wall, the smirk falling from his face.

"Whether you like it or not," Shu spat, "I am the oldest. You will never get that recognition."

Reiji wiggled against Shu's grip, but Shu held fast.

"Maybe I should remind you of your place, little brother?"

The living room melted away to reveal Reiji's library. Shu threw Reiji to the ground, laughing.

Reiji got up and charged at his brother. Shu dodged the blow, but Reiji got him in the side, causing him to stumble. Using this to his advantage, Reiji pinned Shu to the floor. Reiji raised a hand to hit Shu, but Shu grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

"This is pointless," Shu said. "Even if you hit me, it won't change anything. Besides," Shu smirked again, flipping their positions so that Reiji was pinned down, "you don't really want to hit me anyway."

Shu leaned down, crushing his lips to Reiji's. Reiji's eyes flew open Nd he struggled to get out from under his brother. It was no use, though, as Shu was stronger.

Why is he doing this? Is this some sick joke? Reiji thought. Just then, Shu rolled his hips against Reiji's, and Reiji felt the distinct bulge in his brother's pants.

Reiji gasped, and Shu took this opportunity to sneak his tongue past Reiji's lips. Reiji was not going to let his brother get away with this, so he fought back. Their tongues weaves around and against each other, exploring.

Shu's hands released their grip on Reiji's wrists and trailed across his chest up to grab his hair. Reiji's hands snaked up and around Shu's neck, pulling him closer. A small noise escaped Shu, somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

Breaking the kiss, Shu moved his lips down Reiji's jawline, to his neck. He kissed Reiji's neck, and nipped it at it, while unbuttoning Reiji's shirt, revealing Reiji's toned chest. Sinking his teeth into his brother's neck, Shu pinched a nipple.

"Gyah!" Reiji gasped at the pain of his brother's fangs. Shu chuckled and released his bite.

Shu moved down Reiji's collarbone to his chest, taking a pert nipple into his mouth. He sucked it and rolled it between his teeth, drawing ragged breaths from Reiji.

Reiji's hands now clawed at Shu's shirt, and ripped it violently off his body. Shu smirked against his brother's chest and continued suckling.

This time, Shu let out a loud gasp when Reiji arched up, rubbing his now engorged member against Shu's own. Shu took the hint, and reached down, undoing Reiji's pants. He pulled out Reiji's length, and started stroking it.

Reiji's eyes fluttered closed, and he moaned, bucking against Shu's hand. Shu wet his fingers and pushed one into Reiji's entrance. Reiji gasped and winced at the pain or the intrusion.

Reiji glared at Shu as he pumped his finger in time with his strokes. Reiji felt a second finger press against him.

"Shu..." He groaned, "don't... Ahh!"

The second finger slid in, and Shu crooked and scissored them alternately.

"Ahh! Shu... Stop..."

Shu chuckled, "I'm the eldest. I'm just taking responsibility for putting you in this state, and I'm doing something about it."

"This isn't what I - AH!" Reiji bucked and saw stars as Shu hit his sweet spot. Shu hit it over and over, drawing more gasps from Reiji.

Suddenly, Reiji felt the fingers being removed, and he heard a zipper. He looked down to see Shu's member twitching. Reiji reached for it and pumped it.

Shu let out a guttural moan as Reiji rubbed. Suddenly, Shu felt a wet warmth, and he looked down to see that Reiji had taken the head into his mouth. Shu groaned with pleasure and bucked up into Reiji's mouth. Reiji moaned around Shu, and the vibrations sent chills up Shu's spine.

Shu grabbed Reiji by the hair, and stopped him, laying him back down. Shu slid in between his legs, and positioned himself at Reiji's entrance. In one swift thrust, Shu was all the way in.

"GYAH!" Reiji cried out in pain. Shu stayed still to let his brother adjust. After a moment, Reiji wrapped his legs around Shu's waist and rolled his hips. Shu pulled out a bit, and thrust back in shallowly.

"So tight..." Shu mumbled.

"Harder..." Reiji whined. Shu bucked into Reiji with great force, hitting his sport every time. "Ah... Shu... There! I'm... I'm gonna..."

"I'm close, too." Shu groaned.

With a growl, Shu began pounding into Reiji more intensely than before.

"Ahh... Huh... Gah... SHU!" Reiji came hard, crying out his brother's name. The white substance covered their chests.

Reiji tightened around Shu like a vice, and Shu was thrown over the edge as well. He grunted and growled as he came deep inside Reiji.

They laid there coming down from their highs, breathing heavily. Reiji was the first to break the silence.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps you are good for something."

Shu chuckled, and stared at the ceiling. They fell asleep like that: laying blissfully next to each other. Things were about to start running a lot smoother n the house...

_**FIN**_

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated! As for this one-shot... Well, I have no explanation. I was bored in my 3 hour Algebra class on Tuesday night (damn college...), so I texted my friend "name two random male characters. They have to be from the same show." Her answer was "Shu and Reiji." Then I had her pick 1 or 2 (1 being Shu topping, and 2 being Reiji topping). I think you can figure out the rest. Most of this was written while not paying attention to properties of functions. I hope you enjoyed my boredom in math class. XD**


End file.
